Almost
by BakaKonekoRKL
Summary: Hikaru could have done so many things. And this is what he chose. Set 5 years in the future, songfic. HikaruxKaoru, sligh HikaruxHaruhi, slight HaruhixTamaki. My first yaoi fic, but nothing graphic.


Yee! I think I saw an AMV to Haruhi and Tamaki with this song, and I'm gonna do a fic for them, too (…eventually!!), but I just HAD to do one for the twins first…Because I just love them too much lol xD Though I'm not sure that the story is faithful to the song in anyway, besides the "almost" part lol…Oh, and it's more based on the anime (spoilers!) At first it's kinda like Hikaru and Haruhi's relationship, but it gets to HikaruxKaoru too, so if you're here for the yaoi, don't worry lol…But it's my first OHSHC/yaoi fic all in one, so please enjoy : )

Almost I almost got drunk at school at fourteen 

_Where I almost made out with the homecoming queen_

_Who almost went on to be Miss Texas,_

_But lost to a slut with much bigger breast-es,_

_I almost dropped out to move to L.A._

_Where I was almost famous for almost a day_

There were so many things in his life that Hikaru Hitachiin could've, maybe should've done. Five years after they'd graduated, the Host Club decided to have a reunion with all of it's original members. Maybe that was why he was thinking about all that stuff as he flew cross-country with his twin, Kaoru.

For example, once school was over, he and Kaoru could have separated (thanks to Haruhi, and maybe the idiot king, too). The world was no longer one of "Us" and "Them", so really, why was it too difficult to bring himself to leave his twin? He'd always been a great actor with his brother, so he could easily go on to make movies (unless, that is, he was never putting on an act). However, they hadn't been able to bear not seeing each other, and in the end, they decided to take over their mother's company. Turns out, they had the same knack for designing that she did, and since they owned the company, they were always able to spend time with each other, both while they were working and while they weren't.

Another thing he could've done was move. They could've used a bigger house (as impossible as that sounded) for their enlarged company, and he knew of a nice house for sale, but unfortunately, it was many miles away. If they bought that one, they'd have no use for their old one, and would most likely sell it. But when the time came to make a decision, Hikaru decided that he couldn't part with that house, for it had all of the precious memories that the two brothers had shared since they were born. Their bedroom especially, as that was where they'd spent most of their time, and some of their most precious memories. So they decided to stay.

Something else he almost did…He almost fell for Haruhi.

I almost held up a grocery store 

_Where I almost did five years, and then seven more_

'_Cause I almost got popped for a fight with a thug_

'_Cause he almost made off with a bunch of the drugs_

_That I almost got hooked on, 'cause you ran away_

_I almost wish I would've had the nerve to ask you to stay_

There was something about that shivering body, hiding under the table, trying to escape from the thunder booming so loudly outside that almost made his heart stop- or at least skip a beat. There was just something so cute about her just then. He almost felt that he could kiss her…

Almost.

He almost _wanted _Milord to leave with that _girl_ so that he could have Haruhi all to himself. He almost told her to stay, almost…almost…

But instead, he and Kaoru took her to him. Even at the expense of his arm, they made sure that she could stop him from leaving. And sitting in that pumpkin patch with his brother, that was when he realized…He didn't love her. He only had that selfish desire to keep her, as a friend, near him.

He still had a lot to learn about loving someone.

_And I almost had you,_

_And I didn't even know it!_

_Almost loved you,_

_But I guess that doesn't cut it_

_I kept you guessing,_

_And now I'm destined_

_To spend my time missing you-_

_I almost wish you would've loved me, too!_

Truth be told, Hikaru didn't know that she might've stayed and not run after Tamaki (had he asked) until he told Kaoru about it later that evening when they were both in bed.

"Well, yeah, I could see her staying back if you told her you liked her. Maybe she only went after Milord because you didn't ever say it."

"You really think so?"

Kaoru sighed and pulled the covers up more; it was chilly. "I don't know. Who can really say what would have happened?"

"Yeah…You know, I'm actually glad that I didn't stop her."

"Oh? Why's that?"

Hikaru smiled at his twin. Was this what it meant to be in love? "Because I don't think that I loved her as anything more than a friend."

No, it hadn't been love; more like possessiveness. Of course, he felt a kind of possessiveness for all of his friends; they were his first, after all. It was probably because she was a girl that he thought that it was different.

Right before he fell asleep that night, he realized that he felt that possessiveness towards his brother. He felt that possessiveness…but something more. It was the same…yet different…Just like them.

Here I go thinking 'bout all the things I could've done 

_I'm gonna need a forklift 'cause all this baggage weighs a ton_

_I know we've had our problems;_

_I can't remember one…_

_I almost forgot to say something else,_

_And if I can't fit it in, I'll keep it all to myself_

_I almost wrote a song about you today,_

_But I tore it all up and then I threw it away!_

"Hikaru…Hikaru! We're here…wake up!" Hikaru heard his twin's voice and groaned. Kaoru began to shake Hikaru and kept saying his name, but the older twin made no move to open his eyes. (A/N Haha…Hikaru is just like me…If we're asleep, we're asleep, and no one can change that…Is he really like that? Lol) Finally, the shaking and talking ceased, and Hikaru almost opened his eyes to see if Kaoru had that cute little pout on his face, but before he could, he felt the presence of the other's lips on his own. He returned the kiss for a moment and only opened his eyes when his twin pulled away. They both smiled.

**OHSHCHSHO**

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You made it!" Hunny exclaimed as the twins stepped through the doors to the Suoh Mansion. School was out for the summer, so rather than have them re-open the school so they could hold the reunion in the Third Music Room, they decided to have it in Tamaki and Haruhi's house- er, mansion. Suoh Mansion #1, to be specific.

A chorus of "Hikaru! Kaoru!" was heard throughout the room as friends greeted each other.

"Yeah, well, we had to come home from our business trip a day early-"

"-But we don't mind; it was worth it!"

They all began talking some more until Haruhi came into the room. Her hair was down to her shoulders now, and she was wearing a dress.

"Hm, Milord, what's this? You're making Haruhi wear a dress?" Hikaru asked.

"Just because you're a couple now, don't think that means you can take your dress fetishes out on her!" Kaoru added.

"Whaaa-!? But she looks so cute like this!!" Tamaki exclaimed, clinging to Haruhi.

"Um…no one made me wear this..."

"Haru-chan, you look so cute!!" Hunny exclaimed. Mori grunted in agreement.

"Um…thank you. Anyway, why don't you stop standing around in the breezeway and come into the living room? There's tea and all kinds of things to eat waiting in there."

Everyone shuffled into the living room, where they sipped tea and ate snacks, talking all the while (at first it was about the exquisite foods that Haruhi had made for them). It turned into how each of their respective businesses were doing, but soon took a turn for who was dating who.

"Hm? You don't have a girlfriend, Kaoru?" Haruhi asked. "Surely Hikaru must have one, then."

_That's right…I almost forgot…_

"H-Hikaru…you have a girlfriend? And you didn't tell me?" Kaoru feigned being hurt. "But…I thought we…"

The two were sitting on a couch, so it was easy for the slightly elder brother to take his twin's hand and pull him into his lap, saying, "Oh, Kaoru…No girl could make me feel the way you make me feel…especially at night…"

"Hikaru…That's so embarrassing…!" Kaoru said as Hikaru nuzzled his neck.

"Uhm…guys…we're not really the Host Club anymore. You don't have to keep putting on that act."

The twins looked at each other and grinned. "Who ever said that it was an act?"

_**HeeHee : ) It was kinda different from how I originally planned…and I wish it had more twincest in it…but it's my first Ouran fic, so I haven't gotten really used to writing these characters that well yet. Oh well : ) I hope you liked it anyway! Please review : )**_


End file.
